


【炎葬】闺中密友

by FANT529



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: 明日方舟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANT529/pseuds/FANT529
Summary: 《病毒入侵后》后续。炎葬双性转百合pwp，道具Play,69预警！！
Relationships: 炎葬
Kudos: 19





	【炎葬】闺中密友

送葬人还没来得及打开灯，炎客就从后面抱住她。灼热的气息喷在送葬人颈侧，变成女孩子后那股若隐若现的烟草味仍然没有散尽，和商场里沾上的香水味混和一起钻入送葬人的鼻腔。

“阿葬，我忍了一路，现在我忍不住了。”

一片黑暗中，炎客咬住了送葬人的耳垂，濡湿的舌尖不断描摹着耳廓的形状。因为看不见，送葬人的身体变得更加敏感，仅仅是舔咬耳朵就让她呼吸急促起来。

她们踹掉了高跟鞋，扔掉购物袋，关上宿舍的门。月光顺着纱帘透进室内，送葬人睁大眼，勉强能看清室内的环境。炎客的吻顺着耳垂一路向下，一直舔咬到锁骨。那双揽着天使小姐的细腰的不安分的手掀开衣服一路向上，在即将摸到蕾丝内衣时被按住。送葬人想要阻止那双手继续前进，于是她侧过头，主动向炎客索吻。炎客轻笑一声，顺应了她的小心思。女孩子们香香软软的舌贴在一起，交织缠绵，发出啧啧的声响。送葬人努力迎合着炎客高超的吻技，然而依旧不敌对方。两个人光着脚一路跌跌撞撞地吻到了床上，顺势滚在床铺里。

炎客直起腰，坐在送葬人的身上。月光照进她鎏金色的眸子，眼波流转间愈显狡黠。她一把将汗湿的发丝捋上去，看着身下呼吸紊乱的天使小姐忍不住勾起嘴角，舌头舔了一圈尖锐的虎牙。她开始脱自己的衣服，从外套开始，慢条斯理地一件件解开，最后脱下了那件黑色套头衫。

送葬人被她按在身下动弹不得，只能偏过头，眼睛看向别处，努力不去看萨卡兹的脱衣秀。炎客掰过她的下巴，强迫她直视自己。于是视线之内只有炎客带笑的唇角，以及只穿着黑色内衣的白花花的肉体。

恶劣的萨卡兹牵起她的一只手，按向自己的胸口。送葬人被手上柔软的触感惊得一颤，下意识就想甩开。然而炎客攥得死紧，完全不给她抽离的机会。

“虽然没有你的大，好歹也有B。怎么样，奶子摸起来爽不爽？看你这反应，应该是第一次摸吧？亲爱的处女小天使。”炎客慢悠悠地说。

送葬人耻得几乎想把头埋进枕头里，她一边摇头一边嗫嚅着“不要了”，看起来像是快要被欺负哭了。她的辫子早就散开，白金色的长发凌乱地缠在颈项和胸口，有几缕还落在了被蹂躏破皮的嘴唇上。

“现在你摸完了，我要开始讨利息了。”炎客恶劣一笑，手掀开了送葬人的白色毛衣，一直卷到胸口。不知道是不是变成了女性的缘故，送葬人多出了一点本不属于她的羞耻心。那是属于女性的细腻情绪，几乎在炎客掀开她衣服的一瞬间，她的脑海里就萌生了“有些部位不可以被看到”的想法。她的手拉住了毛衣的下摆，拼命阻止炎客的动作。

“别害羞啊，只是换个身体而已，之前又不是没做过。”炎客皱了皱眉，“还是说，换了一个身体，连心态也跟着变回去了？”

送葬人最终还是没有反抗过炎客，她的毛衣一直被卷到胸口以上的部位，露出一对被蕾丝内衣包裹着的柔软奶子。经过刚才那番反抗，送葬人的胸口剧烈起伏着，被胸罩挤压出的乳沟也更加明显。炎客的手指顺着事业线往上滑，最后在那道深深的沟中间摩挲，涂着黑色指甲油的指甲不断抠挖。

“真可惜我现在没有那玩意，不然真想让你给我乳交。”炎客笑，“这么大，塞两个都够了吧。”

“把手拿开......”送葬人忍受着胸部传来的酥痒，一边轻喘一边想要挥开炎客的手。

“我不。”炎客说。用一张幼齿的萝莉脸说出来的确很可爱，但是她手上的动作可一点也不可爱。她的手探向送葬人背后，然后——解开了胸罩的搭扣。

在她扯下胸罩的一瞬间，一对雪白的白兔就解放似的迫不及待地弹了出来，炎客的视线瞬间就被波涛汹涌的奶子占据。她吹了声口哨，一双手按在那对柔软上，由轻到重地揉捏着。

她的一只手几乎包不住送葬人的奶子，雪白的乳肉顺着她的指缝漏出来愈发活色生香。炎客不顾身下人的哀求，双手包裹住白皙丰满的乳房揉捏成各种形状。送葬人哪里受过这等刺激，她大口喘息着，像一条脱了水的鱼不断扭动身体想要逃离炎客的手，却根本无济于事，只是更加方便了炎客动作而已。看着自己的胸部被肆意揉捏无疑大大刺激了送葬人的视觉，酥麻疼痛的感觉延绵不绝地从最敏感娇嫩的部位传来，连带着整个身子也热了起来。她感觉下身在流水——有什么湿滑的液体不由自主地从花穴里流出来了。

“住手......好奇怪......好痛......”

送葬人快要哭出来了，一波波情潮让她无力承受。她的下身早已湿透，透明的亮晶晶的液体沾湿了内裤，渗出了蕾丝布料，顺着大腿滴在床单上。

“好疼.....炎客.....求你了.....别玩了.....呃啊！不要吸......！！！“

炎客终于放开蹂躏着送葬人的奶子的手，转而换成用唇舌裹住了她的乳尖。她的舌头推着送葬人的樱桃，用虎牙磨蹭着，舔弄着，时不时像婴儿啜奶似的吸着。送葬人快要崩溃了，她不知道乳头居然比乳房还要敏感，更何况炎客吸得没轻没重，那种诡异的像是真的能吸出什么的感觉让她恐惧。

“如果怀孕了这里应该可以出奶吧？”埋头苦干的间隙炎客调笑道，“你现在的身体很适合怀孕......可惜我现在没法让你受精，不然绝对要射满你的肚子，让你生一窝小奇美拉。”

“啊.....好像想得有点远......我能不能活到孩子出生都要打一个问号呢。”她感叹道，“还是算了吧，不然你就要当寡妇了，或者说，单亲妈妈？”

“闭嘴不要再说了......”送葬人被炎客描述的画面刺激得浑身发颤，而她对于自己死亡的预见也让送葬人恐惧。她忍不住抱住炎客的头，颤抖着顺着对方的柔软发丝——即使萨卡兹现在的行为真的很恶劣。感受到送葬人笨拙的安抚炎客眯了眯眼，狠狠一吸，引来送葬人一声变了调的尖叫。

“......真厉害，潮吹了呢。”

炎客看着送葬人湿漉漉下身赞叹，顺势退下了吸饱了水湿透的内裤。她将内裤随手一扔，手指向天使小姐的隐秘花园探去。

“让我们看看你今晚能高潮几次呢，小天使？”炎客笑道。接着她像是突然想起了什么似的将手伸向床头柜，从里面摸出了几样东西。然后送葬人眼睁睁地看到她拿出了几样玩具——两个跳蛋，一个按摩棒。

“你什么时候藏的这些东西？”送葬人艰难地问。她下意识收回了腿往后逃，却又被炎客拽住脚踝一把拖了回来。

“以前因为我那东西够大一直没用上，现在那玩意没了，这些玩具终于有用武之地了呢。”炎客漫不经心地回答。然后她看向浑身都一塌糊涂的送葬人，鎏金色的眼睛被欲火烧灼得发亮。“想不想玩点刺激的？”

还没等送葬人说出拒绝的词语，一颗跳蛋就被缓缓推入体内。她的下面早就湿透了，所以跳蛋进入得非常容易。送葬人柔嫩的花穴颤巍巍地一开一合，努力吞咽着异物，直到跳蛋整个没入粉嫩的阴道中。这种感觉对送葬人来说并不陌生，甚至久违地让她感到舒服。

就在她以为炎客会把另一颗也推入她的体内时，她看到炎客一手握着遥控器，一手捏着跳蛋，将它放在了自己的乳沟里。

“不.....拿出去.....”

以送葬人的尺寸夹着一粒跳蛋并不是难事，但是如果那颗跳蛋启动了呢？炎客恶趣味地想着，然后将遥控器一下子调到了最大档。

“——唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

雪白的乳房剧烈震动起来，花穴里的跳蛋也不断刺激着稚嫩的阴道，在双重刺激下送葬人再也控制不住自己的音量，那一声痛苦而饱含欢愉的尖叫比妓女还要浪荡。情潮淹没了她的理智，乳房和花穴被双重刺激着，她不由地抬起腰耸动着以缓解那令人难耐的酥痒。月光下她凹凸有致的曲线愈发柔美诱人。

“好奇怪......好舒服......嗯啊啊啊啊要坏了呜.....♡”送葬人一边流泪一边摇头，喘息和无意义的黏在一起的词句脱口而出。她红唇微张，多到无法吞咽的唾液拖出一道色气水痕，一直滴在锁骨上。炎客伸出两根手指搅弄她的口腔，然后夹住她的软舌，让她无法再发出放荡的呻吟。

“真是淫荡啊，我下面已经硬得流水了——啊不对，我现在好像没有那根玩意。算了，管它呢。”炎客说，眼睛一转。

“你听说过69吗，小天使？”

炎客抱着送葬人和她交换了体位，送葬人一边用舌头轻轻舔着炎客的花穴，一边承受被对方舔弄阴道而带来的刺激。

“对，就像这样，用点力，像以前你给我口交那样。”炎客发出一声舒爽的喟叹，“你可以把舌头伸进去，就像我现在对你做的那样。”

说着炎客真的把舌头伸进了送葬人的阴道，她的舌尖刺激着柔嫩的内壁，然后将透明的黏糊糊的蜜液吞了下去。那颗跳蛋还深埋在送葬人的体内，存在感鲜明地嗡嗡嗡地高速震动着。送葬人哭得上气不接下气，一边颤抖一边学着炎客的动作给她舔。至于那些涌出的蜜液，全部被她像吞食炎客的精液一样咽下去了。

“好孩子。”炎客赞许地夸奖对方，就在刚刚她被送葬人舔到了高潮，小天使一边哭得发抖一边吃她的蜜液，然后像是品尝什么仙露琼浆一样吞了下去。这无疑很好地取悦了炎客，于是她决定给听话的天使一些奖励。

她把遥控器关上，那些在送葬人的双乳间和花穴里作乱的跳蛋总算停了下来。她松了口气，脱力地倒在了床上。现在她满脸泪痕，浑身都是被玩得乱七八糟的痕迹。事实证明，无论性别变成怎样，炎客都有办法把她玩得七零八落。她应该感谢炎客也跟着变成了女孩子，否则就不是像现在这样简单了——她毫不怀疑炎客会把她活活干死在床上，而变成女性的她会因为力气敌不过炎客，从而不得不像个性爱娃娃一样任由对方摆弄。

送葬人哭得实在太狠，在一切都结束时还没缓过劲来，小小地打了一个哭嗝。炎客被她逗笑了，抱着她扑在柔软的被褥间。

“明天继续？”炎客问，意料之中地看到送葬人浑身一抖。“骗你的。不如明天我们去找博士开睡衣派对吧？”

送葬人没有出声，炎客一转头，却发现天使小姐已经睡着了。她闭着眼，呼吸平稳，银色的睫羽蝶翼般轻颤，精致的脸就像一个完美无缺的瓷娃娃。

果然是累坏了。炎客侧过身，伸手揽住女孩软软的身子。

“那么晚安了，我的天使小姐。”

End


End file.
